


Stepping Stones

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco meets the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stepping Stones

Looking back, Ron can’t really say where the whole thing started. Well, that’s not entirely true. He knows where it started, and he knows when. He just doesn’t know when it elevated from hard, angry sex to an actual relationship. He glances at Draco as they stand outside the Burrow and knows from the way his expression is completely blank and that he doesn’t know either. He reaches down and grabs Draco’s hand. “I warned them, you know.”

“Warning them and showing them cause different reactions, Weasley.”

“Don’t call me that.” Ron isn’t especially mad or upset. When Draco gets nervous or scared he resorts back to the easiest part of his relationship with Ron, the time when they supposedly despised each other. Ron can’t get mad at him because he slips and calls Draco ‘Malfoy’ when he gets especially jittery.

Draco stares at the Burrow and wonders when the hell he became the kind of guy that went home with someone for the holidays. He thinks it may have been around the time that his father was killed by Snape. He’s still not sure if he should thank the man or curse him within an inch of his life. He feels Ron’s fingers sliding across the back of his hand and works to steel himself. “If I run out of there screaming, I’m not a coward. Those misfits you call a family could make a Dementor run like hell.”

Ron shrugs. “They’re not so bad once you throw a silencing charm around them.” He feels Draco’s hand relax in his just a little and cheers silently for his victory. “And besides, the twins are under strict orders not to be overly horrible to you.”

“What about Percy?”

“Percy’s just not allowed to talk.” Ron gives Draco’s hand a slight squeeze. “Ready?”

Draco clenches his stomach. “Give me a minute.” He licks his lips and throws his head back in the arrogant fashion that he hasn’t learned to become unaccustomed to. He stares at the Burrow again like it’s going to suddenly lift up from the ground and fall on top of him. “Okay. Let’s go.”

Hand-in-hand they march towards the door, and Draco is glad that Ron doesn’t let go even when Mrs. Weasley pulls him into a hug he wasn’t expecting.


End file.
